Il était une vie passée
by Azurill01
Summary: Marinette se met à avoir d'étranges rêves. Mais ces songes sont-ils vraiment le fruit de son inconscient, ou sont-ils bien plus ?
**J'ai un petit faible pour Plagg et Tikki qui sont des personnages que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, énormément, plein, plein !**

 **Cette fic ne contient aucun spoil, vu que nous n'avons aucune idée d'où proviennent les kwamis. Tout ce qui est raconté est purement issu de mon imagination.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Le lieu lui est familier, mais en même temps extrêmement étranger. Tout autour d'elle lui donne la sensation d'être chez elle, mais elle ne reconnait rien. Elle se trouve certainement sur Terre, mais dans une période de temps révolu. Elle s'avance dans un jardin où d'immenses arbres à fleurs prennent place. Le gravier blanc sur lequel elle marche fait claquer ses pas. Comme guidé par une force inconnue, elle s'approche du seul bâtiment qui se présente à elle. Il y a du monde à l'intérieur, une grande agitation. Elle se retrouve dans une grande salle. La lumière naturelle remplit le lieu d'une douce lueur chaude. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle est assaillie de personne. Dans toute cette attention qui lui est portée, une seule personne attire son regard. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. Bien que les personnes autour d'elle la pressent, ses yeux restent sur lui et il finit par se retourner vers elle. Il la gratifie d'un grand sourire et elle répond timidement par un geste de la main.

Elle se force à détourner le regard. Elle porte sa main à son cœur et se concentre sur sa respiration. Il est beau. Il est magnifique. Il est grand dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Ses cheveux, eux aussi noirs, indomptables, encadrent parfaitement son visage blanc, duquel ressort des yeux verts perçants. Sur le sommet de sa tête, deux oreilles de chat remuent joyeusement, en bas de son dos, une queue noire et touffue gigote dans tous les sens.

Elle sort de l'agitation qui l'entoure. Pour occuper ses mains et calmer sa nervosité, elle remet en place sa tresse rouge et s'approche du buffet.

Son cœur se calme enfin de cet échange, plus que bouleversant pour elle, mais son repos est de courte durée. Elle fait semblant d'être attiré par les pâtisseries colorées qui recouvrent la table, mais son esprit est ailleurs. Elle peut le sentir. Il s'avance vers elle. Très vite elle ressent sa présence et son souffle derrière elle. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et hésite à se gifler pour être sûr d'être réveillée, mais il est toujours à côté d'elle. Elle ne rêve pas. Lentement, la rouge se retourne. Ses yeux remontent le long de son torse, pour finir par se plonger à nouveau dans les siens, subjuguée.

 **Marinette ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Elle était essoufflée et son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Son alarme venait de la sortir de ce rêve. Elle en avait encore la chair de poule. Du regard transperçant que lui avait jeté ce garçon. Tout lui avait semblé tellement réel.**

 **Toute la journée, la jeune collégienne baya en classe. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce mystérieux rêve. Qui était cet étrange garçon aux cheveux noirs ? Elle ne connaissait personne comme lui. Quoi que les oreilles de chat lui avaient rappelé celles de Chat Noir. Mais son acolyte avait une tignasse blonde. Le garçon de son rêve avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Mais surtout pourquoi lui semblait-il si important qu'elle sache son identité ? Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si mal à l'aise quand son regard s'était plongé dans le sien ? Pourquoi le simple faite d'y penser faisait accélérer son cœur ?**

 **Lors de la patrouille du soir, elle porta une extrême attention à son partenaire. Peut-être y avait-il un lien entre Chat Noir et le garçon de son rêve ? Rien ne lui échappa. Les traits fins de son visage, son nez en trompette, ses yeux, ses oreilles de chat, les expressions de son visage. Elle finit par tirer la conclusion que, malgré quelques similitudes, le garçon de son rêve n'était pas Chat Noir.**

 **Après s'être torturé l'esprit toute la journée, Marinette finit par abandonner. Son inconscient avait surement fait un mélange d'un garçon qu'elle avait croisé dans la rue avec Chat, pour créer le personnage de son rêve.**

Il se tient debout dans une grande salle et rigole avec des personnes qu'il ne connait même pas. Il essaie de se concentrer sur la conversation, mais il sent que quelque chose se passe à côté de lui. L'agitation grandit, les oreilles sur sa tête sont attirées par le bruit et la tentation de se tourner finit par être trop grande. Au milieu de toute ces personnes, son regard est attiré par celle du milieu. Une tâche rouge qui se tient bien humblement, perdue au milieu de toute l'attention qui lui est donnée. Elle est magnifique, à couper le souffle.

Sa tresse de longs cheveux rouges est sur le côté de son épaule et de ses omoplates partent deux immenses ailes noires, qui tombent le long de son dos. Ses yeux bleus brillent à la lumière du soleil et son visage clair est parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle soulève élégamment sa grande robe rouge tachetée de noir, pour avancer plus facilement au milieu de cette foule qui la presse.

Son attention est reprise par les personnes avec qui il discutait auparavant. Malgré tout, il ressent un regard insistant dans son dos. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il se retourne vers elle et ses yeux de jade tombent dans les siens céruléens.

Il la gratifie d'un immense sourire. Ses joues s'empourprent et elle lui répond d'un courtois geste de la main. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il a peur de la faire fuir mais elle le subjugue. À sa plus grande déception, c'est elle qui finit par détourner son attention, mais ses yeux ne la quittent pas quand elle part en direction du buffet.

Il faut qu'il lui parle, il faut qu'il aille la voir. Son être entier lui crie qu'il doit s'avancer vers elle. Il passe outre ses mains moites et son cœur faiblissant pour se décider. Il s'excuse rapidement auprès des personnes qui sont avec lui et part la rejoindre. Il évite la foule sur son passage pour ne se concentrer que sur elle. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il sent son ventre se tordre un peu plus. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se poste juste derrière elle. Il a l'impression que tout son précédent courage l'a quitté et se met à attendre qu'elle se retourne. Son cœur rate un battement quand il peut enfin admirer son visage de près.

 **Adrien ouvrit les yeux aux coups qu'on donnait à la porte et à la voix de Nathalie. Il répondit rapidement, mais ne se leva pas immédiatement. Le blond restait confus du rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait clairement la voir devant lui. Cette fille n'était pas Ladybug, mais elle restait tout aussi magnifique et mystérieuse.**

 **Il passa sa journée le cœur léger. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une de ses nuits ressemblait à autre choses qu'une répétition de cauchemars.**

 **Il s'imaginait quel pouvait être son prénom. Quel serait le son de sa voix. Il n'espérait que d'une chose, rêver à nouveau d'elle le soir.**

 **Un air bienheureux resta sur son visage toute la journée et Nino ne se priva de le charrier à ce sujet. La fille de son rêve avait accaparé toute son attention.**

C'est trois soirs après cet étrange rêve que Marinette rencontra à nouveau, dans sa nuit, ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux de jais. Cette fois-ci, elle est dans un petit salon. Il fait bon et elle se sent admirablement bien. Assise sur un canapé de velours orange, des cousins brodés rendent le tout cosy. Il y a devant elle une table basse, sur laquelle sont posés deux thés encore fumants et des biscuits sur un plateau.

Elle quitte l'admiration de la fumée qui s'échappe des tasses. Il est là, tout près. Il l'a rejoins en marchant d'un pas plein d'assurance et élégant. Sa queue se balance derrière lui à chaque pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il esquisse un regard charmeur qui fait chavirer son cœur. Elle se redresse un peu précipitamment pour le saluer. Il sourit face à la maladresse de ses gestes. Délicatement, il prend sa main pour y déposer un furtif baisé. Son inconscient ne peut que lui faire remarquer que son attitude ressemble énormément à celle de Chat.

\- Plagg, se présente-t-il enfin.

Elle reprend son souffle avant de répondre à son tour.

\- Tikki.

Elle est surprise de sa propre réponse. Pourquoi a-t-elle répondu ça ? Son prénom est Marinette.

 **Le matin, quand Marinette ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit. Ses rêves n'en n'étaient pas. Ils étaient bien trop réels pour n'être que le simple produit de son inconscient. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, les sensations qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, tout était bien trop imprimé dans son être à son réveil pour que ce ne soient que des songes.**

 **Le soir, lors de sa patrouille avec Chat, elle hésita à lui en parler. Il était le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait chaque nuit.** **À** **plusieurs reprises, elle sentit que l'occasion était** **bonne pour évoquer le sujet, mais à chaque fois, au dernier moment, son courage la quittait. Elle se résigna, finalement ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'elle lui en parlerait.**

 **Elle voudrait également en dire un mot à Tikki. Après tout, c'est la première concernée. Mais la petite kwami ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une vie antérieure, et la jeune fille avait peur de brasser d'anciens souvenirs que l'être magique ne voudrait pas évoquer.**

Les rêves qui suivent sont tous aussi agréables les uns que les autres, mais bien souvent, ils trop courts au goût de Marinette.

Elle est toujours dans ce salon, assise sur ce canapé de velours, en face de lui. Les tasses de thé ne fument plus, depuis le temps qu'elles sont posées là. Elle se plait énormément à être en sa compagnie. Rien que sa présence à ses côtés la fait se sentir bien et en sécurité. Il parle beaucoup, mais elle ne se lasse pas d'entendre le son de sa voix qui est grave et mélodieuse. Il parle et elle peut prendre le temps de l'observer. Ce tic qu'il a de faire tourner la bague qu'il a à la main droite, ses lèvres qui se retroussent quand il sourit, sa pomme d'Adam qui glisse à chaque fois qu'il rigole, ses yeux qui ne cessent de la fixer avec intensité. Soutenir son regard longtemps est bien trop pour elle. Pour se donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose, elle se met à jouer avec un pan de sa robe rouge, mais il prend sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle ne s'y habitue jamais et à chaque fois son cœur finit par faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

De son autre main libre, il lui tend une petite boîte noire, orné d'un ruban rouge. Elle est surprise de son geste, mais l'accepte avec joie. Elle délit le cordon et finit par ouvrit lentement l'écrin. Ses yeux s'écartent devant la beauté de l'objet et délicatement elle le prend dans sa main.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, souffle-t-elle.

La paire de boucle d'oreille qu'elle a devant les yeux la fascine. Ce sont deux billes colorées en rouge et mouchetées de cinq tâches noirs. Certes, leur esthétique est sobre, mais la qualité du détail est bien présente.

\- J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en les voyant, lui sourit-il.

Ses doigts fins caressent ces deux petits bijoux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Le réprimande-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Tututu. Il prend une boucle de l'écrin et dégage son oreille droite. Laisse-moi te les mettre.

Elle ne bouge plus. Les mains de Plagg frôlent son visage et son souffle vient caresser son cou. Elle sent sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Elle craint qu'il arrive à ressentir son cœur qui fait trembler tout son être.

Une fois sa tâcher accomplit, il se recule pour l'admirer. Ses joues se teintent d'une pointe de carmin.

-Merci, beaucoup, lui sourit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Il la fixe avec un immense sourire, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne détourne pas le regard. Elle aurait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais sa timidité la reprend. Elle se contente de sourire et de lire dans ses prunelles vertes à quel point il la trouve magnifique.

 **Le matin quand ses yeux s'ouvraient à la lumière du jour, Marinette était toujours reposée et apaisée. En classe, elle jouait l'oiseau lyre. Le regard perdu dans les cheveux d'or du garçon assit devant elle. S'imaginant qu'un jour, il la traiterait avec autant de galanterie que ce Plagg en avait eut envers Tikki.**

Cette nuit là, en revanche, elle n'est plus dans le salon de thé. La pièce lui semble plus sombre et plus lugubre. Elle est assise en face d'un bureau en bois. Un fusain à la main et une feuille blanche posée devant elle. Des yeux, qu'elle connaît maintenant par cœur, sont crayonnés sur le morceau de papier. Elle a froid, sa présence rassurante lui manque. Une porte s'ouvre dans son dos et des bribes de lumières éclairent la pièce. Elle se retourne pour voir une personne, dont le visage lui reste flou, rentrer dans la pièce. Elle ne la connaît pas, tout du moins, Marinette ne la connaît pas, mais son être entier reste méfiant vis-à-vis de la personne.

\- Je t'ai vu lui tourner autour. Tout le monde le voit. Commence-t-elle à lui parler.

Sa voix est dure et sec. Il n'y a pas une once d'amabilité.

\- Tu sais que c'est le Chat Noir. Celui de la destruction. Tu ne dois pas rester avec lui !

La jeune fille se retourne renfrognée et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Qui est cette personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire ou non ? La porte se referme derrière elle. Les paroles qui lui ont été dite la blessent plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi des sentiments aussi confus l'envahissent, elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Les gouttes finissent par tomber sur le dessin et cornent la feuille. Il est la destruction et elle est la création, le destin à fait d'eux des opposés. Est-ce pour autant qu'elle est obligée de l'abandonner ? De refouler les sentiments de son cœur ? Elle n'en a absolument pas envie.

Les sanglots font trembler ses épaules et le dessin n'est maintenant plus qu'une tâche brouillon. Non, elle n'a absolument aucune envie de se séparer de Plagg.

 **En ouvrant les yeux, Marinette pouvait encore ressentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient humides et elle le cacha à Tikki en passant brièvement sa main sur son visage.**

 **Sa journée ne fut pas aussi joyeuse que les autres et la collégiennes n'espéra qu'une chose, voir la suite de son " rêve " pour découvrir si Tikki était allée au bout de ses convictions, ou s'était laissée convaincre par les " qu'en dira-t-on " .**

Il est de nouveau en train de discuter avec ces personnes qu'il ne connait pas. La discussion lui est secondaire. De loin il l'observe, elle, rire avec ses amis. La seule chose à laquelle il pense, s'est pouvoir avoir ce sourire pour lui. D'être à nouveau dans ce salon, avec elle, pour admirer de près son visage.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, son attention est reprise par ce groupe de personne se tenant à ses côtés.

\- Plagg, elle est hors de porté ! Tu es la malchance et la destruction incarnée. Elle est ton opposé.

Il ne tient pas compte de cette remarque qui lui est faite. Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle et continue d'admirer chaque détail de son visage quand elle sourit. De la façon dont ses yeux se plissent, ses lèvres se soulèvent et ses fossettes se creusent sur ses joues quand elle rit. Il sert les poings et prend un air déterminé.

Il sait qu'il joue un jeu dangereux, mais ses sentiments pour elle sont bien trop forts et il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Quand bien même elle viendrait à le rejeter, il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Et c'est peut-être bien parce qu'elle est son opposé qu'il est tombé sous son charme.

\- Parce que c'est la seule qui est capable de contre balancer ma malchance. Murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

 **\- Chat est-ce que tu fais des rêves étranges ?**

 **Marinette avait enfin réussit à réunir tout son courage pour lui poser cette question, celle qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis maintenant des mois.**

 **\- Quoi ? Ma Lady rêverait-elle de moi ? J'en viens jusqu'à hanter tes nuits ? La railla-t-il.**

 **Elle lui asséna un coup dans les côtes.**

 **\- Soit sérieux, Chat. Je veux dire vraiment, des rêves tellement…**

 **Ses yeux verts la dévisageaient intensément. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait qu'elle hésitait à terminer sa phrase.**

 **\- Tellement réels qu'ils ressemblent à des souvenirs. Finit-il pour elle.**

 **Elle releva son visage vers lui, la bouche entre ouverte. Elle n'était pas la seule. Lui aussi, lui aussi vivait la même chose qu'elle. Le blond se détourna pour regarder, l'air perdu, le paysage. Il finit par hocher la tête avant de reprendre.**

 **\- J'ai ces rêves. Confirma-t-il. Je crois bien que je suis Plagg.**

 **À l'entente du prénom, Ladybug se pencha un peu plus vers lui.**

 **\- Et puis, dans ces rêves, il y toujours une fille magnifique - enfin pas aussi magnifique que toi, la gratifia-t-il d'un clin d'œil -. Elle s'appelle Tikki.**

 **\- C'est le nom de ma kwami !**

 **Chat se retourna vers elle, étonné.**

 **\- Tikki. C'est le nom de ma kwami.**

 **Ses yeux verts s'écartèrent devant la révélation.**

 **\- Mais qui est Plagg ? Continua-t-elle. Moi aussi je le vois. C'est un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des oreilles de Chat. Un peu comme les tiennes, murmura-t-elle sur la fin.**

 **\- Plagg est mon kwami. Lui précisa-t-il.**

 **Le silence se fit et leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment devant les informations qui imprégnaient leurs esprits. Ils ne rêvaient pas, ils revivaient les souvenirs de leurs kwamis. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils ne le savaient pas, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient tous les deux étonnés de la vie qu'avaient mené leurs kwamis précédemment.**

Elle est assise dans une véranda, l'immense baie vitrée fait rentrer la lumière de l'extérieur, ce qui chauffe agréablement la pièce. La vue est magnifique, mais la seule chose qui attire toute son attention, encore une fois, c'est lui. Il est assit en face d'elle et s'amuse à la faire rire avec des jeux de mots ridicules. Rien que sa présence à côté d'elle la fait rougir. Elle met une main devant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs, mais il la stoppe dans son geste et enlace ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Ma Lady, pourquoi cacher un si beau visage ?

Sa bouche s'entrouvre face au compliment si sincère qu'il vient de lui faire.

Il replace une mèche rouge derrière son oreille et ne se gêne même pas de continuer à admirer son visage.

\- J'ai beau être le Chat Noir de la malchance. J'ai un bonheur immense de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Un timide sourire prend place sur son visage et, cette fois-ci, elle ose venir poser sa tête contre son torse. De là, elle peut entendre son cœur battre, comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il caresse sa joue et relève son visage vers le sien. Lentement, il se penche au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux papillonnent au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Ils finissent par se fermer et ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les siennes, délicatement. Ses ailes frémissent dans son dos, elle se colle un peu plus contre lui et ses lèvres rosées continuent de se mouvoir avidement contre les siennes.

 **Son visage entier était en feu et elle ne savait pas comment cacher sa gêne. Dans ses rêves, Tikki était de plus en plus proche de Plagg. Il fallait bien que la chose fatidique arrive. Elle s'assit sur son lit encore déboussolée. Elle espérait simplement que ses rêves n'iraient pas plus loin que l'échange de simples baisers où cette fois-ci elle aurait vraiment du mal à regarder Tikki, ou encore Chat Noir dans les yeux.**

 **La curiosité grandit en elle de savoir si Chat Noir était au même " stade de progression" qu'elle. Il fallait malgré tout que ça reste secret. Elle ne voulait pas que Tikki soit impliquée, c'était trop gênant à présent.**

 **Tout commença alors par un bout de papier, que Ladybug glissa un soir dans la main de Chat Noir. Il lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendu en dépliant la feuille, avant de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit dessus.**

 **« J'ai encore rêvé de Plagg et Tikki cette nuit. »**

 **\- Ma Lady, tu peux…**

 **Sa phrase se stoppa net quand elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche. De son autre libre, elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche avant d'indiquer d'un air suspicieux ses boucles d'oreille. Il haussa un sourcil et redressa ses oreilles de chat.**

 **Elle lui reprit le papier des mains et griffonna une nouvelle phrase dessus.**

 **« J'aimerai que l'on parle de ces rêves, mais sans qu'ils nous entendent. »**

 **À vrai dire, Chat avait lui aussi de plus en plus envie de partager ces « rêves souvenirs » avec quelqu'un, et qui était mieux placé que Ladybug pour le comprendre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il hocha énergiquement la tête.**

 **C'est ainsi que, les deux supers-héros de Paris, commencèrent à se raconter les passages de la vie de leurs kwamis. La rencontre dans cette grande salle, les discussions incessantes dans le petit salon, l'échange de boucles d'oreille, jusqu'au partage de leur premier baiser.**

 **A chaque fois que l'un lisait la note de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des coups d'œil furtif. C'était étrange de s'imaginer qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose, mais du point de vue de l'autre. De savoir que, bien que ce soit le ressentit de leur kwami, ils avaient partagé exactement les mêmes sentiments que l'autre. Partager le secret de leurs rêves les rapprochait encore plus.**

Ses yeux sont fermés et elle savoure le vent qui vient caresser son corps et soulever ses ailes. Elle se tient dans un immense jardin, remplit de plantes dont elle n'a aucune idée du nom, mais qui sont toutes aussi majestueuses les unes que les autres. Elle replace ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, quand elle entend son prénom derrière elle.

Elle se retourne, et une de ses mains se porte immédiatement à son cœur. Il a un genou à terre, ses oreilles sont basses sur le sommet de sa tête, sa queue est ramenée contre ses jambes. Devant lui, il présente un écrin noir qui contient une magnifique bague orné d'un diamant. Marinette n'est pas dupe. La jeune fille comprend qu'elle est en train de vivre une demande en mariage. La demande en mariage de Plagg à sa kwami.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la boule dans son ventre grossir. Il se racle la gorge avant de parler.

\- Tikki, veux-tu devenir ma Lady pour la vie ? Sa voix est grave et pleine d'appréhension.

Le moment lui semble comme suspendu dans les temps. Ses paroles résonnent dans son esprit. Tout est parfait et magique. Puis la nature reprend le court des choses, le vent vient faire valser les fleurs et caresser leurs corps.

La rouge porte ses mains à sa bouche alors qu'elle hoche vigoureusement la tête. Marinette sent un poids dans sa poitrine se retirer et de la fierté percée. Tikki n'avait pas tenu compte des remarques des autres. Elle avait suivi son cœur.

Les oreilles de Plagg se redressent toutes fières sur sa tête, tandis que ses yeux pétillent à nouveau. Il se remet enfin à respirer normalement pendant qu'il se relève. Il la prend sans ses bras et elle répond à son accolade en se serrant contre lui. Le chat embrasse sa tempe avant, d'enfin, glisser l'anneau autour de l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

La lumière vient se refléter sur l'objet et éblouit la coccinelle. Elle se tourne vers lui. Les larmes coulent toujours sur son visage et son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il pose ses deux mains sur son visage pour essuyer les gouttes qui tombent et l'attire avec passion jusqu'à lui. Ses lèvres caressent les siennes avec tant d'amour qu'elle sent ses jambes faiblir.

\- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il pose son front contre le sien et ils gardent tous les deux leurs yeux fermés.

\- Je t'aime, finit-elle par lui murmurer.

 **Au vu des fragments de rêves qu'ils avaient, et des informations qu'ils obtenaient directement de leur kwami, Ladybug et Chat Noir possédaient maintenant de nombreux morceaux de la vie de leurs kwamis. Les deux êtres magiques avaient vécu une histoire d'amour très forte et ne s'étaient revus que quelques fois, durant les millénaires où ils avaient servi de kwami aux supers-héros.**

 **L'idée vint alors à Marinette de les faire se rencontrer à nouveau. Chat adhéra immédiatement, bien qu'il voyait un problème dans la faisabilité de la chose. Heureusement pour lui, Ladybug était plus souvent le cerveau de leur groupe, et cela faisait un moment qu'un plan avait germé dans son esprit.**

Il est au bout d'une grande allée. Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il se sent nerveux. Ses mains tirent sur la chemise blanche qu'il porte et viennent sans cesse remettre en place le nœud papillon qu'il a au cou. Il y a devant lui une assemblée de gens assit de part et d'autre de l'allée. Une musique commence à monter dans la grande pièce et les personnes se lèvent comme un seul corps.

Des fleurs et des rubans sont accrochés sur les murs. Son cerveau essaie de lui faire comprendre ce qui se passe, mais toute sa concentration finit par se perdre quand la grande double porte au bout de la pièce s'ouvre.

Son cœur continue à courir dans sa poitrine, ce n'est plus à cause de l'anxiété, mais de la vue qui est à couper le souffle. Le temps semble suspendre sa course quand elle s'avance vers lui. Elle a une robe d'un blanc éclatant. Dans son dos retombent ses deux ailes noires et ses cheveux rouges sont rassemblés en un chignon d'où partent une multitude de fleurs. Son visage est coloré par toute l'attention qui lui est donnée, mais elle marche d'un pas élégant vers lui. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux et quand ils rencontrent les siens, un sourire vient illuminé le tout.

Il déglutit difficilement. Adrien comprend qu'il est en train de vivre le mariage de Plagg avec la femme de sa vie. Il sent le bonheur de son kwami l'envahir. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et il ne parvient pas à décoller son regard d'elle. Le reste de la cérémonie passe comme un éclair. Il ne reste dans son esprit que son corps se rapprochant de lui. Son visage tendu vers le sien, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres se posant avec douceur et amour sur les siennes. Cette sensation de plénitude restera collée à son cœur le reste de la journée.

Si seulement il pouvait vivre une chose aussi belle avec sa Lady.

 **Marinette arriva en avance sur le toit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Aucun akuma n'étaient annoncés pour cette nuit, elle était donc parfaite pour mettre en place le plan qu'ils avaient prévu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle imposa à Tikki de la détransformer.**

 **La kwami fut surprise.**

 **-Marinette, que…**

 **\- Tikki, ne bouge pas d'ici ! Lui ordonna le jeune fille alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle.**

 **L'être magique se mit à la suivre.**

 **\- Mais, Marinette !**

 **La jeune fille se retourna l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.**

 **-Je te dis de ne pas bouger d'ici ! Puis se retournant encore une fois, elle partit se cacher derrière une cheminée.**

 **Tikki se gratta la tête, intriguée, mais pour autant, elle obéit à sa petite protégée et ne bougea pas de sa place.**

 **Bien vite, Chat Noir arriva en face d'elle.**

 **\- Chat Noir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ladybug est partie, commença-t-elle en regardant dans la direction où était partie se cacher l'héroïne.**

 **\- Je sais Tikki. L'interrompit le félin. C'était toi que je voulais voir de toute façon.**

 **La confusion pouvait se lire sur le visage de la rouge et cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du blond. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il reprit sa forme normale de citoyen.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ? Lui demanda Plagg en flottant devant son visage.**

 **Marinette se pencha légèrement de sa cachette pour ne rien manquer de l'interaction qui allait avoir lieu entre les deux kwamis. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas le visage de Chat, mais ses mains pousser son kwami dans la direction de Tikki. La rouge flottait, les mains dans le dos, les lèvres pincées et ses grands yeux bleus écartés. Comme un enfant timide que l'on pousse devant son amoureuse, Plagg se retrouva en face d'elle.**

 **\- Vous devez avoir pleins de trucs à vous dire, je vous laisse.**

 **Et ainsi, Adrien s'excusa et partit dans une direction opposée, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux êtres magiques.**

 **La jeune fille les regarda timidement se retrouver. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, comme si ils apprenaient à se redécouvrir.**

 **Le kwami noir rit nerveusement et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Tikki fut la première à briser le silence.**

 **\- Bonsoir Plagg.**

 **Si elle n'était pas déjà rouge, Marinette aurait pu jurer la voir s'empourprer.**

 **\- Bonsoir Tikki, lui répond-t-il tout aussi timidement.**

 **Elle s'avança vers lui en le regardant, comme pour attendre son approbation. Il balança sa tête en arrière et finit par lui ouvrir ses bras. Elle sourit, laissant s'échapper une exclamation joyeuse, avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'emmener virevolter un peu plus loin avec elle.**

 **Il resserra ses bras contre elle. Marinette vit ses lèvres bouger, mais de là où elle était elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit.**

 **La jeune fille décida de les laisser passer leur temps ensemble, et repartit à la contemplation des étoiles.**

 **Les deux kwamis finirent par se retourner et s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit. Plagg avait sa main posée sur celle de sa dulcinée, pendant que Tikki avait sa tête sur son épaule. Ils passèrent leur soirée à se souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, dans cette vie antérieure qui avait été la leur.**

 **Quand les rires de la kwami rouge finirent par tarir, Adrien décida de se pencher de sa cachette pour les observer. Il pu voir Plagg passer lentement une main sur le visage de Tikki, avant de finalement la prendre contre lui et la serrer sur son cœur.**

 **C'était étrange pour le blond de voir que son kwami pouvait éprouver des sentiments forts pour une personne. Lui qui était toujours dégoutté devant l'affection qu'il portait à sa Lady.**

 **Il les vit tristement se séparer. Plagg posa un furtif baisser sur son front, après quoi, elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller rejoindre Ladybug. Quand elle disparut de sa vue, Plagg fit lui aussi demi tour pour rejoindre Adrien**.

 **Il arriva à sa hauteur, les oreilles basses mais un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.**

 **-Merci Adrien.**

 **Le jeune garçon le prit délicatement dans ses mains et se contenta de lui sourire. Il ferait tout pour son kwami.**

 **De l'autre côté du toit, Marinette avait le cœur brisé de voir les yeux embués de larmes de sa kwami.**

 **\- Oh, Tikki, Souffla-t-elle en la portant contre sa joue.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Marinette. Sanglota le petit être magique.**

 **La jeune fille embrassa la rouge.**

 **Les deux super-héros se transformèrent à nouveau, avant de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, là où se tenait juste avant eux leurs kwamis.**

 **Chat avait les oreilles basses et Ladybug les mains derrières son dos. Le blond fut le premier à briser cette gêne qui avait prit place entre eux. Il passa une de ses mains autour des épaules de l'héroïne et l'attira contre lui. Étrangement, Marinette se laissa bercer par ce geste réconfortant et ne le repoussa pas. Sa tête finit par se poser contre son torse.**

 **\- Tu as eu une bonne idée, lui souffla le blond.**

 **Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et lui sourit.**

 **\- On a fait quelque chose de bien ! Lui murmura la jeune fille.**

 **Une dernière fois, il resserra son épaule dans sa main.**

 **\- Bonne soirée ma Lady !**

 **Puis, à l'aide de son bâton, il se propulsa sur les toits de Paris avant de disparaître dans le noir de la nuit. La jeune fille le fixa jusqu'à ce que ses yeux perdent sa trace. À son tour, elle lança son yo-yo pour partir dans la direction opposée, et rentrer chez elle.**

* * *

 _Comme à chaque fois que Marinette a cours de sport, Tikki attend patiemment dans sa sacoche, qui est rangée dans son casier. À chaque fois, elle croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas une attaque d'Akuma. Quand elle n'est pas aux côtés de sa protégée, Tikki est toujours un peu tendue._

 _La rouge est roulée en boule au fond du petit sac quand d'un coup, deux yeux verts se retrouvent à quelques centimètres des siens._

 _Par surprise, elle traverse le sac pour se retrouver dans le casier, où la rejoins, un sourire en coin, Plagg._

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ? Le sermonne-t-elle._

 _En flottant lentement, il se rapproche d'elle._

 _\- J'avais envie de te revoir. Souffle-t-il en lui faisait ses yeux de chat._

 _Elle tente de froncer les sourcils, elle voudrait être en colère, mais elle n'y parvient tout simplement pas._

 _\- Plagg, c'est risqué, imagine qu'ils reviennent !_

 _\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous._

 _\- Imagine qu'il y ait une attaque d'akuma !_

 _\- Tu m'avais vraiment manqué tu sais._

 _-Plagg, je suis séri…_

 _Il finit par la faire taire en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop, tu sais ? Il nous reste 40 minutes avant que leur cours de sport ne se termine._

 _Elle finit par se détendre et partager son étreinte. Il se dégagea légèrement de sorte à voir son visage._

 _\- Je pouvais ressentir ta présence tous les jours, pas très loin, et c'était atrocement frustrant ne pas pouvoir te voir._

 _Elle rit._

 _\- Dire qu'ils sont à côté tous les jours, et qu'ils ne le savent même pas !_

 _Plagg partagea un regard avec elle._

 _\- Tu pense qu'on devrait leur dire ?_

 _La rouge frotta un peu plus sa tête contre son torse._

 _\- Non, c'est beaucoup plus romantique de les laisser se chercher et se tourner autour !_

* * *

 _Aaaahhhhh ! J'ai besoin d'interactions entre Plagg et Tikki !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
